1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved practice apparatus for measuring the azimuth angle, equivalent distance, and the elevation of the path of a ball or other projectile that is punted, passed or thrown. More particularly, the invention relates to a device of the character described which is useful in perfecting the skills of punting, passing and kicking a football without requiring someone to retrieve the ball and without requiring a large amount of area or practice space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different and widely variant practice devices and game devices have been developed for use in practicing or playing ball games like golf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,032,081; 2,230,282; 3,324,726; 3,430,493; 3,494,621; and 41,139,197 disclose various types of these devices.